Kindling the Flame
by XxMelwardxX
Summary: The darkness. We all know how it may affect a person- especially Rose. Her darkness worsened after the attack at St.Vladmirs which ended with Rose throwing herself in front of Dimitri. Mortified that he could have lost Rose, Dimitri left with Tasha. Four years later at a royal wedding they are reunited and secrets are revealed, and what comes is an adventure none of them expected.
1. Introduction: Kindling the Flame

The darkness. We all know how it may affect a person- especially Rose. Her darkness worsened after the attack at which ended with Rose throwing herself in front of Dimitri. Mortified that he could have lost Rose, Dimitri left with Tasha. Four years later at a royal wedding they are reunited and secrets are revealed, and what comes is an adventure none of them expected.

**Ok, ok, I know I probably shouldn't start another story, but I couldn't help it. This story and plot idea has been in my head for a while. I know there's many stories with this kind of plot **_**oh Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and Rose is pregnant **_**blah blah, I love those stories, but I wanted to make my own and add a twist. I have an amazing plot idea and I'm very excited so check out the full summary and sneak peek at the story and tell me what you think... review your thoughts and if I should continue!**

**Also, a song that inspired this is evanescence my immortal because just listen to the lyrics and you'd understand. **

_Full summary:_

The Darkness. We all know how alarming and dangerous it is, but after the attack at it worsened and Rose found herself drowning in it, after Dimitri left. Rose, who jumped in front of Dimitri and almost had herself killed had costed her Dimitri. Dimitri who deemed it to dangerous, left with Tasha. But little did he know that he left Rose a gift greater than anything. A baby. Follow Rose Hathaway's life as an unexpected visit which causes commotion to break out, secrets revealed, and an adventure none of them expected.

_Story preview (a view of it):_

The music hummed in the background as Alexandra walked down the aisle throwing around petals along the way in her beautiful light blue dress that complimented her eyes with her hair set back with a braid. I looked at my daughter, my heart warming up. She was so so beautiful. She was my world.

"Mommy! I did it!" my four-year-old squeaked as she finished and came to my lap in the front row.

"Yes, you did baby" I finished as I gave her a kiss on the head.

Lissa was about to come down the aisle and that was my cue. I got up, handed Alex to her uncle Adrian, who took her gladly. I stood up and walked to the back, encircling my arm around Lissa's and got ready to walk her down the aisle.

Her dress was very elegant, just like a princess. It was very big, with diamonds lining the waist and a thin strap. She smiled at me, nervous.

"It's ok liss, just breathe" I said, comforting her. She smiled.

And then we started walking.

We started down the aisle with the beautiful melody playing and I could see the big smile on Christans face, and it made me happy. He deserved to be happy, and so did liss. Throughout the wedding planning I did my best to keep a smile plastered on my face. I was sad, sad that I didn't have anyone. Lissa was able to get married, start a family. Meanwhile I did it all backwards.

Had a baby... without a father. I sighed, focusing my thoughts to more happy things, like hwo we had just reached the preacher and I took my place at the bridesmaid area, which was just me and Alex, but she had to be sat in the rows (if not, she would be running around)

As they were talking all the lovey dovey talk, I focused on something else. The crowd. Practically everyone had shown up.

Tatiana, every Moroi on court, every Royal, and-

No. No, no, no! As I looked over to the back and looked at the guardians, I noticed a face. A face I love (no, loved) a face I would always remember. And in the pews, I noticed a face I wasn't told would be coming,

Tasha.

Dimitri.

And then, someone screamed.

**Hey, hey, what did you think? Should I continue? Review and give me your opinions!**

**Also, check out my other story- Love Fades, Mine Didn't! **


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

**Hey Guys! **

**I wasn't going to update so soon but seeing all the positive reviews just from my sneak peek it inspired me to post this chapter!**

**Review=happy me and a happy me updates more **

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I was thinking this story could be 25-30 chapters. **

**-The song that inspired this chapter is Last of Her Kind by Alec Benjamin, I recommend listening it gives me this story plot vibes. **

**Anyway, let me stop talking enjoy!**

**R&R please!**

**-something else sorry, I changed a few things from the original. This is about three years into the future, not four. And Alexandra's nicknames will include- Alex, Lexi, and Lexa but mainly Lexa. **

**RPOV:**

_Thump Thump Thump_

I was running fast, completely out of breath and my heels killing me. I knew these were just one inch to high. All the while my phone is ringing with Lissa calling and Alexandra screaming my name in my arms.

This was not the way my day was planned. I was supposed to wake up early, get Lexa dressed and get ready on time to make it to Lissa's to get her ready, but then I clicked snooze one too many times…

The worst part of this, is that today was Lissa's wedding and she was spam calling me meanwhile my two-year-old was having a tantrum. Awesome.

Once we arrived at Lissa's I put Lexa down, out of breath and knocked on the door. Not even a minute later the door opened and I had view of a very angry Lissa, both physically and I could feel it through the bond.

"Rose! You're an _hour _late! Now we are _behind _schedule and my wedding-" Lissa scrambled but I cut her off. "Lissa, breathe. We still have 5 hours until your wedding." I sighed, she wanted be to be here right at dawn, but that was Lissa. Always prepared.

"Aunt Lissie" Lexa smiled, and Lissa happily took her into her arms giving her a hug. I felt Lissa calming through the bond, and her anger turning into pure admiration toward Lexa.

We walked into the Dragomir Suite, and like always, I was completely taken away. This building was meant for all of Lissa's family, but they happened to pass away so Lissa had it all to herself, Christian, and her future family. There were about 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, living area, family room, dining room, and then a play are for Lexa as me and her were here very often.

Once we were into the main living area, I picked up Lexa and in my "baby bag" I took out a bottle of juice and gave it to Lexa and turned on the TV and put on Mickey Mouse. It was still early so I hoped Lexa would fall asleep allowing me to focus on getting Lissa ready.

But as soon as Mickey came on I was met with Lexa clapping her hands and singing "Misca muca mickey mou" and some baby talk, at that I smiled to myself, and before leaving her on the couch I gave her a kiss on the head and made my way to Lissa.

"C'mon Liss, let's get started." I said, while making my way into the bathroom nearest to the living room where Lexa is. I started setting up. First, I took out the curling wand and let it heat up while taking out all the makeup and then getting out the hairspray and accessories.

Shaking, Lissa came and sat down in the seat I had set up. This bathroom was so big it could pass for a bedroom. It had a shower, bathtub, sink, and of course the toilet. But then it had a Vanity which we were now using.

Through the bond I felt nervousness buzzing from Lissa. "Liss, its ok. It will go well. We have been planning this since we were kids." I said, smiling at her. "I know Rose, it's just that I wish my parents were here to see it." Lissa explained, a sad demeanor in her voice. "I know, but they're here with you. In your heart, and I just know if they can see you now they'd be so proud" with that, she smiled a sad smile.

"Now, enough sad talk. Let's talk about what's your dream look?" I asked, and she smiled laughing. "Well…"

"There you go" I squealed when I finished curling the last strand of hair and applying the hairspray. I had finished her look-which took an hour and half-and she looked so beautiful. All that was left was her dress.

With Lissa, she really didn't need much. All she needed was some concealer. She naturally had beautiful clear skin. I then applied a white base and then added a layer of gold shadow. It was very vibrant and looked amazing with her pale skin. I added some winged eye liner and mascara. I then used bronzer to enhance her cheek bones a pale pink blush. Finally, I added some highlighter to her nose and applied a light pink nude looking lip stick. She really was a princess.

As if on cue, Lexa walked into the bathroom and went "Auntie Lissie a princess" even though it came out as "Aunie liffie a pwincess". Both me and Lissa laughed and Lexa started dancing around. I then picked her up and spinned her around in the air while the air was filled with Lexa's laughs.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked Lexa who then turned her attention to me and nodded, "Now it's your turn to become a princess" and at that, she squealed and yelled even louder "Lex a pwincess, and auntie liffa, I ant wai!" (**A/N anyone else love baby talk? Sorry if it's hard to understand, I mean, baby talk is hard to understand in general) **

I smiled and picked her up and sat her up on the vanity. Me and Lissa then began getting Lexa ready. Lissa did her hair while I applied _very _little makeup. I added a little pink eyeshadow to make her feel special and some blush. Then, some pink lip gloss. This didn't take long so I then helped Lissa out with Lexa's hair.

After about 30 minutes Lexa was done. Her hair was straightened with braids going across the side of her head and tying up in the back with flowers in the braids since she's the flower girls. Lexa looked in the mirror and couldn't stop smiling at who she saw.

"What are you smiling about huh?" I laughed, tickling Lexa at this she laughed. I love her so much.

Then, it was my turn. There wasn't much to do for me. I'd already did my makeup when I woke up, all that was left was to touch up my makeup. Lissa added royal blue eyeshadow to match my bridesmaid/maid of honor dress and some red lipstick. All was left was to fix some of my curls in my hair. In total, I only took about 30 minutes. We still had about 2 ½ hours until the wedding. We had some time.

We continued getting ready by getting dressed. First, we got little Alexandra dressed. She had a Royal Blue dress (and if you couldn't tell, the theme was Royal blue) that had a layer of a clear white shaded material over the royal blue. Next, there's a white ribbon that ties around her waist and in the front to the right has a white flower. We paired this with some clear nude tights and white flats. Finally, I made sure to get her a matching white sweater since its night and I knew it would get cold and the last thing I want is for her to get sick.

Then, I got ready. I had the same shade of Royal Blue on my dress. My dress was a flowy dress that had a material with different translucent lines leading up from my chest all the way to the end of my arms. I then added a necklace and the Dragomir guardian bracelet. Finally, a ring that was a gold shade.

I paired this look with the white heels I had come here with. I was just a little too lazy to carry them…

Finally, the last of us to get dressed with an hour left, was Lissa. She was so nervous she was shaking, and because of the bond I was shaking.

"Liss, are you ready?" I asked, taking her dress out from the wrapping. She physically gulped and laughed nervously.

As I was about to tell her to start getting undressed, from across the room all you can hear is "Imwa pwety litwl pwincess, yay" Lexa yelled, spinning with her dress flowing in the air. I smiled, my heart feeling so full I thought it might combust out of my chest.

"She's a sweetheart" Lissa smiled

"Ya, keep saying that, you just haven't seen her throwing a tantrum" I laughed

"Just like her mother" Lissa sighed

"Yup… just like her mother"

"Liss?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Are you _sure _Tasha isn't coming?"

There was silence for a few moments, then she answered

"Yes. She said she can't make it because she has classes lined up"

"Okay…" I sighed. "Well, let's get you dressed" at that, she smiled.

We slid on Lissa's dress pretty easily and was able to zip it up without a problem.

Lissa's dress was a long and puffy fairytale dress every little girl wished to have. It was off the shoulder, so a silky fabric sat about halfway down her shoulder. Then, around her waist line was a bunch of little diamonds lining her waist. Her veil was as long as her dress, and she looked truly beautiful. Looking at her made tears build up in my eyes. I was so proud of her.

Then, the limo beeped. We both laughed, right on time. I quickly packed some juice, a bottle, and some blankets for Lexa and picked up her toys. I opened up my arms for her to come to me, and she happily came. She started yawning and rubbing her eyes. Ah, she was getting tired.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head at the nook of my neck and whispered "I luv you mama" and I smiled, "I love you too, baby"

I started lightly bouncing her as we got into the limo and it took off. It was about 11:00 pm and Lissa was supposed to come down the aisle at 11:45 pm. Perfect timing.

When we arrived, I took Lissa to a back room where she was then getting prepared. But she wasn't alone because Mia Rinaldi was there, waiting for her. She was the event coordinator.

I said goodbye and walked into the big rented room where the ceremony was to take place. With Alexandra who was still fast asleep in my arms, I admired the set up. It looked so royal. There were tables to the far left with the colors royal blue and gold. And then the pews were white and the floor was even royal blue. There was then drapes coming off the walls in blue, white, and gold colors. Then, the food buffet. There were all kinds of foods. Anything you could think of. Tacos, rice, beans, chicken, pork, lasagna, fries, chicken nuggets, then the deserts. Don't, get my started on the deserts. My mouth began watering.

I walked up to the pews until I was met with Adrian. When he saw me, he smiled and was about to talk, but then noticed a sleeping Lexa. I tried to maneuver her in my arms but then she started stirring and then shot up. Great. She literally only slept for 20 minutes.

"mama, I ake let me pway" she said, wiggling in my arms. I smiled, and then put her down. Following wherever she was going with Adrian in tow. While following Alex around, we began to mingle. More importantly the Ozera family. Somebody who I believed was Christians cousin, introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Manny Ozera" he introduced, putting his hand out for me to shake which I did happily. "And who are you, little one?" he asked Lexa. She smiled. "I'm Alexandra Mason B. Hathaway!" she said, proud she remembered her full name.

We talked for a bit, before everyone began settling down and the wedding was supposed to begin. Mia came to me, and took Lexa from me, confirming it was time to get started.

Less than five minutes later Lexa was walking down the aisle holding a basket of flowers and throwing them to the ground. She had a radiant smile that looked just like her fathers. _Sigh. _

As she was going down the aisle I made my way to the back door getting ready for Lissa. When I was met with her again, I reminded her to breathe. And then, hooking my arm around hers, it was showtime. I was filling in as Lissa's dad. Which I didn't mind, I gladly took this place, feeling honored.

The doors opened, and the music hummed in the background as we made our way down the aisle. Walking, I could see Christian. I could see how happy he looked. I could see the love practically radiating off him while looking at Lissa.

I smiled, happy for them, happy they were getting to start a family together. Get to grow old with each other, get to have a family and be happy…

When we made it up to the stand, I let go of Lissa and went to stand to the side. Looking at the pews, I saw Alex, and basically all of court. Every Moroi, royal or not, came to this wedding. Tatiana came and along the back wall was almost all the guardians.

Hans, Jean, and many more. And looking to my right I saw- no.

Looking to the person next to him I saw her.

Tasha.

Dimitri.

I was not told they were coming.

The someone screamed.

But of course, it was none other than my daughter.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing it, and please review! I take criticism, if its positive. Also, sorry if I have bad grammar… anywho, have a beautiful day!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Past is Catching up

**Kindling the Flame **

**Chapter 2 – The past is catching up**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter… I wanted to build up suspense for the official 'start'. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews and love, it means a lot. **

**This chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm not the best in fighting scenes so sorry, but hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**A song that inspired this chapter was Ruelle The Other Side**

_**-Three years ago-**_

"_Out! It's getting dark" the guardians yelled, doing their best to get everyone out before it went dark and the Strigoi may come out of the cave. _

_I was running, Dimitri close behind me, making my way to the cave opening. We had gotten all the captives- Eddie, Meredith, and some more-and we were more than ready to leave these caves, ready to leave this all behind-_

"_Arghh" I heard someone yell and turning around instinctively I saw that the person screaming was Dimitri. There was a blonde haired Strigoi on top of Dimitri-holding him down-and clawing at him. His hands-his nails-so easily scratched Dimitri across his face. Dimitri shrieked again in pain as the Strigoi started pulling Dimitri's hair and pushing his head in the ground, hitting hard. He then screamed again. _

_I stopped, not moving. I couldn't leave him. _

"_Rose! We have to _go _now" my mother yelled, running up to me trying to pull me but I fought her off. No. I won't leave him. I began running toward the Strigoi and Dimitri, the Strigoi took Dimitri's stake and was aiming it at his heart- and then I jumped._

_I put myself between Dimitri and stake, pushing the stake away, pulling mine from my boot and with the second of surprise I had on the Strigoi; I staked him. _

_After staking, I fell to the ground, gasping and looking at Dimitri who first looked stunned and then picked me up in his arms and hugged me. But quickly pushed me away as we weren't alone. _

_We quickly then after made our way out of the caves as fast as we could and into the vans making our way back to the academy. But on the ride back I noticed something- Dimitri sat as far from me as possible. And he seemed lost in thought. But I didn't think anything of it… at the time. _

_We arrived at the academy shortly after, and we all walked to our respective rooms. But as I went to go talk to Dimitri, he was gone. I then continued to walk to my room, trying to understand why Dimitri would leave without a goodbye or… thank you. _

_Once in my room, I took a shower and laid in bed and quickly fell asleep… _

_The next morning I was woken up to knocking on my door, and looking at my clock I saw that it was 5 a.m (5 p.m vamp time) yawning, I went to open the door to see who was bothering me at 5 a.m. _

_Opening the door, I gasped. It was Dimitri. What was he doing here? _

"_Hey, is there something wrong?" I asked, worried_

_I saw a flicker of something in his eyes. Regret? I didn't know. _

"_Uhm… no Roza. I'm leaving. With Tasha-"_

"_Wait, hold up. Repeat I thought you just said you were leaving"_

"_I am."_

"_W-Why?" I asked, confused,_

"_I just- cant be here. With you." He said sternly, _

"_What do you mean?" I asked, feeling tears brim my eyes. _

"_I cant stand you and we were a mistake-"_

"_Oh, so what we had was a mistake?" I asked,_

"_yes."_

_And my tears poured over. What did he mean? Everything was wrong? We were a mistake, the night we shared was a mistake?_

_As tears filled my eyes, and poured over my eyes, I saw his face soften then harden and then he left. _

_I ran down the hall, trying to catch up. _

"_Dimitri?" I cried, looking, but he was gone. _

"_D-Dimitri, you can't leave me" I yelled,_

"_You can't leave me" –_

"Ah" I woke up, in tears. Tears everywhere. Pouring down my cheeks, and a layer of sweat on my forehead and neck.

I sighed loudly, gasping for breath.

I've had this same dream replayed in my head for the past month. The reality of my life keeping me awake at night. It wasn't really a dream, just a replay of what happened. Of when he left. He left me without any context, alone. He was the only person I ever really had with Lissa busy and everyone else leading their own lives. But not only was he the only one there he was the only one that truly understood me. He was my solace and someone I counted on. And then he left.

Feeling nausea sweep over me, I ran to the bathroom connected to my dorm, and let everything out.

I had been sick for a while…

I felt changes in my mood, I felt hormones take control, and nothing really tasted good. I also had morning sickness.

Wiping my mouth, I opened the cabinet under my sink and grabbed a napkin to better clean my mouth. But when I opened the cabinet, I was met with a pregnancy test. I had bought it on n outing a little over a week ago. I didn't know why, I never even tested myself. I was too scared to test myself, scared of the reality.

I mean, I've only been with a dhampir it's not genetically possible. But all of the symptoms were there…

Deciding it's now or never, I opened up the test and decided to just do it.

Looking at the instructions, I did what it said, Pee, use the stick and then wait 2-4 minutes. Now, that may not seem like a long time but it was the longest few minutes of my life. I just kept it on the bathroom counter laying on the floor counting the seconds.

When the time was up, I went and picked up the stick with shaky hands.

Reading the test, I felt tears build up in my eyes and blow over and I realized what happened.

Even though it's genetically impossible, my ovaries had other plans.

**Present:**

"Mommy!" Lexa screamed, running into my arms. All thoughts of Dimitri and Tasha vanished and my motherly instincts kicked in and I quickly checked if anything was wrong with Lexa. But as I could see, nothing was.

Someone, through her screams, the ceremony continued, and no one noticed. Thank God.

Whispering, I asked "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Noting mama, I jus wanted to be up ere wif you" she said, leaning her head into the crook of my neck.

"Ok, just be quiet" I whispered, rubbing small circles on her back, hoping to soothe her to sleep.

But of course, with my luck, she didn't fall asleep. If anything, she gained more energy after the ceremony and was squirming in my arms, begging me to let her go. Kids.

The ceremony just finished, and we had taken our respective seats and I promptly ignored the elephants in the room and looked up not making contact with Tasha nor Dimitri. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking at me.

There were two extra seats at our table, since all the tables had 6 seats and there were only four of us, but that was until…

"Tasha? What are you doing here?" Christian yelled in happiness, jumping up to hug his aunt.

"Well, my classes were canceled, and I decided to surprise you!" she finished.

"Aww, well, please, take a seat" he offered, pointing to the seats at the table.

"_Rose…" Lissa said through the bond._

"_What?" I said back innocently _

Of course, Dimitri sat in the seat next to _mine. _

They caught up a little and talked and everyone ignored me, it was awesome. Until, they turned all of their attention to me.

Turning the attention to me, Tasha asked, "So, how are things Rose"

"Juusssttt Peachy" I said,

"Uhuh I see." Seeming curious and bored, Tasha asked "Who's that little girl?" but before I could answer Lexa answered.

"I'm Alexandra Mason Hathaway!" she said excitedly, bouncing in her chair.

"Very nice to meet you, Alexandra. Who's your mom?"

Looking at Tasha as if she was the dumbest person in the planet, she answered pointing to me, "She's ma mommy" and then she crawled onto my lap.

I could see the confusion crawl onto Dimitris face. He must had been trying to do some math,

"Alexandra, how old are you?" He asked

"Two" she answered happily.

Wanting to get out of here, I picked up Lexa and announced, "I'm going to go get some food for Lexi" and then stalked off, but I quickly heard a chair pull out and footsteps behind me. Great.

When I made it to the food table, I did my best to ignore Dimitri and I asked Lexa what she wanted to eat.

"Rose."

Ignore.

"Rose?"

Ignore.

"Roza"

I didn't ignore. I snapped around and hissed, "Don't call me that" as I started piling the plate with all kinds of foods that Lexa wanted.

I then promptly walked away, back to the table and sat down seating Lexa in her seat. I gave her a fork and let her start eating as I picked off her plate.

'So…" Tasha said… she and Christian had already caught up last night since I was told they were on facetime by Lissa, there really wasn't much to talk about. It was really just awkward silence until…

"So, Alexandra, who's your dad"

I felt my anger begin to boil.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait then bad chapter but I had some writers block. Me updating during the week is rare so you'll usually will see me active on this story during the weekends, with that said…**

**Did you like the chapter? What did you think of Rose's reaction to Dimitri leaving? What do you think of her parenting skills? What do you think may happen with Dimitri back? Any scenes you would like to see happen between the two?**

**Also, anyone see VA's facebook post? Are we getting a TV show? A reboot? Let me know your opinions!  
**

**Have an amazing day/night/evening! **


	4. UPDATE!

**Kindling the Flame**

**Update**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm so sorry. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I know excuses are lame but here are mine,**

**Welp, I have essays everyday for school which takes up all my wirting inspiration and by the time I actually have time to write, I'm so uninspired an di hate writing when uninspired because it isn't good and it doesn't sound right. **

**Also, I'm starting training for my standardized testing. Which is in three weeks and I have "training" to prepare and I probably won't be active. But don't worry. I would never leave a story unfinished. I will finish and I have amazing Idea's for this fic. **

**Anyway, with that… **

**What scenes do you guys want between rose and Dimitri? What are your theories for this fic. **

**Also, I've seen some reviews about how I had said the Strigoi held the stake in the chapter two- I'm so sorry. I completely forgot Strigoi can't hold stakes but hey… I guess that means it's time to re-read VA!**

**Annd finially, some people have complained about how at 2 years old I have alexa talking… uhm. Two year olds talk. Sure, not full complete sentences hence the baby talk. But they do. **

**Have an amazing day and ill try to update this week!**

**Follow my Instagram xxmelwardxx for more updates and stuff.**


End file.
